


be every colour that you are

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, basically just a massive fluffy thing, lol i'm so bad at tags, the doctor gets turned up (??), the master gets turned down, where yaz decides she wants to be with the doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the master asks yaz out on a date then she has a heart to heart with the doc.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	be every colour that you are

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song rush by aly and aj (aka the queens of the music world)

Yaz and the Master had been stuck on his TARDIS together for some time, after a space-mission gone wrong. The Master wasn’t happy about being saved by his best enemy (again), but being around Yaz made him act a bit _different_. She’d noticed it in America, but swore it was just her imagination.

“So, do you wanna maybe, go out sometime? Together? I know loads of cool places.” 

“Like on a date?” She squaked, shocked at the very idea of dating the man who almost killed her and her best friends. She’d seen the way O had looked at her sometimes, all dark and smouldering. But she didn’t take it to mean anything serious? They were just friends!

“Sure. If it’s something your not keen on that’s fine though.” He said, smiling slightly awkwardly. He wasn’t used to getting turned down by women.

“It’s not that I don’t like you or anything.” She babbled, digging herself deeper into the metaphorical hole. “I just see you as a friend. Not that I’m friendzoning you. Which I guess I am. I just don’t like you…. romantically?”

She cringed to herself, wishing she could be anywhere else. With anyone else.

“So, word on the street is that you turned down a date with the Master.” Ryan said, smirking.

Yaz buried her face in embarrassment whilst the Doctor choked on her tea slightly. 

“Do people already know? Do they not have better things to talk about?”

“So it’s true? He seriously asked you out and you seriously said no?” The fam’s eyes widened at the thought.

“Yes. Can we please drop the subject.” Yaz pushed. She was already sick and tired of all the gossip surrounding her and it hadn’t even been a day. They were worse than a bunch of teenage girls.

“Well I think it’s funny.” The Doctor said. “It’s probably the first time anyone’s turned him down this regeneration. Hopefully next time he’ll think before hitting on my friends though…”

“Well I doubt he’d be romantically interested in us.” Graham joked. “Anyways, it’s getting late. Or is it? I can never tell the time with all this time travelling we get up to. But I’m knackered so I’m going to bed.”

“I think I might join you. Leave the ladies to the girly gossiping.” Ryan said, rushing towards his bedroom before the Doctor could lecture him on stereotypes.

She rolled her eyes at him, letting him go.

“Don’t worry about the Master. He would’ve probably taken you somewhere boring like a restaurant or a black hole. Or somewhere where you could’ve died. Just to spite me.” The Doctor said smiling at her friend.

“I just don’t know what would’ve lead him to believe I liked him in that way. There’s so much about me that he doesn’t know. And honestly? I think I’d rather date someone like you then someone like him.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly. It’s not like she hadn’t imagined it, and she’d felt like this for another woman before. But she was a different person then. Things were different now. She couldn’t dwell on those kind of feelings.

“Not that I’m asking you out or anything.” She said quickly, realising she’d dropped herself in it (again). “I just mean I think I like girls. Smart ones. Who are like you.”

“I think I’m like that too.” The Doctor quietly replied, fiddling about with the TARDIS controls. 

“So maybe you would like that date?” Yaz asked hopefully.

“I think I would.”


End file.
